This application relates generally to injection molding apparatus and more particularly to injection molding apparatus having a cavity insert with a cooling fluid flow channel therein.
Injection molding apparatus having cooling fluid channels or conduits are well known. For instance, the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,519 which issued Jun. 27, 1995 shows a thermal setting application wherein a cooling fluid channel extends around a central liquid molding material channel in a nozzle. The applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,381 which issued Aug. 22, 1995 shows hot runner apparatus having cooling fluid conduits extending through a gate insert. Canadian Patent Application Serial Number 2,228,931 filed Feb. 2, 1998 by Mold-Masters Limited is another example of a gate insert having helical cooling fluid conduits or passages.